A New Relationship
by alex.jh.14
Summary: This is a story all about Puck and Sabrina. Puck and Sabrina are going on a trip with the family and they confess to eachother that they love eachother. Read to find out! There will be more chapters.
1. Preporations

_**Preporations**_

The story will begin now:

Sabrina's POV:

It was Friday afternoon after a long day at school. I was getting ready for our trip. I was so excited. A long weekend at the beach was what I really needed to just

relax. After we woke up mom and dad and defeated the Scarlet Hand, I thought I would go back to NY with my parents. But that didn't hapenn. I ended up staying

with granny, Uncle Jake, Daphne(who also stayed), and Puck. At first I thought I had done that because I wanted to stay with Daphne, but then when I kept

thinking about it I realized that there was another reason. Then I realized that that other reason was Puck. At first I couldn't believe it. I mean I knew we were

destined to be married adter I found uot about it when we traveled into the future, but I didn't know I would start liking him so sooo. Love is sooo complicating.

Puck's POV:

I have to admit it, I was pretty excited about going to Montauk Beach. It was my first real vacation with the Grimms. Most of all I was most excited about going with

Sabrina. I don't know when I started liking her. It mightv'e beeen that I had liked her all along but did'nt realize it until now.I think it was when she decided to stay

that I knew I like her.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_So girls have you decided if your'e going to stay or leave?" Henry asked. "Yes I have decided to stay," Daphne said. "What about you Sarina?" "I have decided to……… stay." _

As soon as she said those words I was so happy. She was staying!! That's when I realized that I really did like Sabrina. But I had never told her. That's why I was

so excited about going to the beach, because I was going to tell her that I loved her.

Sabrina's POV:

We were outside the house about to load the brand new car that mom and dad bought us with our luggage. I was so excited! When was trying to put my luggage in

the car I was having trouble and Puck must have noticed because the he ran over to me and helped me put my luggage in. I said thanks and the he turned and

smiled at me and said,"You're Welcome." Puck was soo cute No wonder all the girls at school love him.

I hope you liked it I need ideas so the more you review the more I will write! Thanx!!


	2. The Trip

Thank you so muckh for your reviews

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this!!**

_**The Beach**_

Sabrina's POV:

We were on our way to the beach in the new car. I had to sit next to Puck.

I pretended to be angry about it even though I was very very happy. I was also very

excited to get there. I never thought Ferryport Landing had a beach but granny said that it

was very big and beautiful.

Puck's POV:

When the old lady told Sabrina and me that we would be sitting together in the

car I pretended to be angry, but really I was glad. I didn't know if she was glad or not, but

I was. I also couldn't wait to get to the beach. I had never really gone to the beach and I

was excited to go. I was also very excited to be with Sabrina.

Half way through the car ride Sabrina started to get sleepy and then suddenly she

put her head on my shoulder. I was so nervous! I hope she couldn't here the pounding of

my heart.

Sabrina's POV:

I couldn't believe that I had my head on his shoulder! I suddenly began to feel

real sleepy and drifted of to sleep. When I woke up Puck was shaking me awake telling

me that we were at the beach.

**Thanks guys! Like I said before I would love to see your ideas for the story. I am having a bit of a "writer's block" so I need your help! Write Reviews!!**


	3. The House

Oh by the way, Puck and Sabrina are both 14

Oh by the way, Puck and Sabrina are both 14.

_**The House**_

Sabrina's POV:

When I woke up I found my self staring at the ocean ahead of me. It was so

beautiful. I couldn't believe that this was where we were going to stay for the next week!

Then when I saw the house, I was once again amazed. It was a white, 2-story house, and

it was on top of a small dirt hill. The waves from the ocean crashed against the side of the

hill.

When we got inside Granny assigned us our rooms. She did mine first and she

said it was the 2nd bedroom to the right upstairs. As soon as she finished I ran upstairs to

the bedroom and yanked open the door. It was beautiful. Plus, it had an ocean view!

When I looked to see the bathroom, I opened the door and saw that my bedroom was

connected to another bedroom with the bathroom in between.

I wanted to see who was in the other bedroom so I opened the door. When I

looked I was so surprised…and excited. It was Puck!

Puck's POV:

When she opened the door to my room I was so surprised…and excited. "So…" I

said awkwardly. "Yeah I guess we'll be neighbors," she said. "Yeah…so are you excited

about this trip?" I asked. "Yeah." She said. "Do you want to go to this cave that I found

one time that I came here?" I am asked. "Sure. Tomorrow?" she said. "Yeah." The she

left I couldn't believe that she agreed to go to the Cave with me! I can't wait till

tomorrow!

**So what do you think about it? Write reviews! And remember I need ideas!!**


	4. The Cave

The Cave

_**The Cave**_

Sabrina's POV:

Today was the day I was going to see Puck I got up early and began getting ready.

I was ready by 8:00 a.m. so I went out in front of the house to wait for him. When he

finally got there I was so nervous. "Hi," I said. "Hey, ready to go?" he asked. "Sure."

IN the cave.

Puck's POV:

"Wow, Puck this is beautiful," she said. "Yes, you are," I said. Then I saw her blush. I

had to tell her now. "Sabrina, I need to tell you something…. I love you." "Puck I love

you too." And then without thinking I kissed her. It was so…so… I couldn't even

describe it. It was just wonderful.

**This is the last chapter thank you so much for everything guys!!**


End file.
